Kidnapped
by SParkie96
Summary: When Danny goes with Paulina to Hollywood, he finds a trap lad out for him and it's set by Ember. Will Sami save him? Well, FIND OUT AND READ PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny Fenton was walking home from school with his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?" Danny asked when they stopped at his house and sat on the front steps.

"We could go see the new 'Zombie Teacher' movie. " Tucker suggested.

"Nah, I heard it was lamer than the other movies." Sam rejected the idea.

"Hello Hottie." Danny said as Paulina walked by.

"Ew, it's the shallow witch!" Sam said as she tried turning away from Paulina, but she already saw her.

"Why don't you two just get a room and get your relationship started." Paulina suggested, "hey Danny? I just got some tickets to the Humpty Dumpty concert in Hollywood this weekend and my parents said I could invite anyone I wanted to come with us, you want to come?" Paulina asked as she smile evily.

"Sure, I'd love to come, what time do you want me at your house?" Danny asked excited.

"Tonight at seven, and remember, don't be late!" Paulina said as she walked away.

"Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah?" Danny said.

"I don't trust Paulina, usually she invites you to do things with her, she is trying to split you and Sam up." Tucker explained.

"I'm with Tucker on this one." Sam agreed.

"Of course you are Sam, you hate Paulina, I got to go pack." Danny said as he rushed to his room.

"He has a point Sam, you do hate her." Tucker said. Sam punched him in the arm really hard.

* * *

Later, Danny asked his parents if he could go with Paulina.

"Well honey, if her parents said you could go, then yes." Maddie said. Danny hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Danny said excited as he ran over to Paulina's house.

* * *

When he arrived at her house, a big guy answered the door. It was Paulina's dad.

"You must be Danny, she's up in her room." Mr. Sanchez said.

"Thank you sir." Danny said politly as he set his bag down by the door and walked up to Paulina's room, which was fluffy and pink.

"Wow, how much pink does a girl need?" Danny wondered and he sat on a chair by her door.

Paulina came in and squelled as she jumped on Danny's lap and gave him a hug. "I knew you would come! I was waiting for you." she said excited.

"I wouldn't want to miss this for anything!" Danny said enjoying having Paulina on his lap.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Ember was planning something.

'If I could only get the Ghost Boy on my side, this would be a lot easier, I could get Skulker to help me, but he might kill him instead of capturing him, this is so hard!' Ember thought as she slammed on the desk in her room and her guitar fell. The knob was pointing towards the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny looked out the window as they flew over California on their plane

Danny looked out the window as they flew over California on their plane. He was sitting next to Paulina and her parents sat behind them. She was reading a 'Cosmo Girl' magazine reading the 'Summer Fashions' article.

"This is awesome! I am so excited I feel like I'm just gonna jump out of my seat and go wild!" Danny exclaimed.

"Please don't, you might disturb the other passengers on the plane." Paulina begged. She didn't mind if Danny was with her on the trip, but she didn't want him to embarrass her in Hollywood or on the plane. Plus, her plan to make Sam jealous was probably working. Sam was probably at her house, throwing stuff around and yelling at the top of her lungs**.**

"What do you think we'll see in Hollywood, you know, besides the concert?" Danny asked.

"Probably movie stars, people that think they're popular, paparazzi following the stars and actors and actresses and beautiful people." Paulina said in a sexy tone getting close to Danny's face, her lips almost touching Danny's lips.

"Wow is it getting hot in here? I got to go to the bathroom!" Danny said getting away to the bathroom.

Paulina smiled as Danny ran to the bathroom,"He's not ready for me yet." she said as she continued to read her magazine.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WENT WITH THAT SHALLOW WITCH TO HOLLYWOOD!" Sam screamed to Tucker at lunch. It was Saturday and Tucker was over Sam's house watching "_Ghost Rider_".

"Sam, calm down! So what if he went with Paulina to Hollywood? He doesn't know you like him." Tucker explained before getting hit in the face with a popcorn bucket.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! I JUST HATE PAULINA!!" Sam yelled again even though she secretly liked Danny more than a friend.

"SAMANTHA MANSON! STOP YELLING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE GIVING YOUR GRANDMOTHER A HEADACHE!" Sam's mother yelled down the stairs.

"Maybe we should go to the Nasty Burger so you don't annoy your mom." Tucker suggested.

"Fine!" Sam said as she crushed her soda bottle.

When Sam and Tucker left Sam's basement, Ember turned visible, out of nowhere, in front of the giant screen TV, "So, the Ghost Boy is in Hollywood? Too easy!" Ember said as she turned intangible and flew through the ceiling and started to fly to Hollywood.

* * *

In Hollywood, at the one of the Hollywood hotels...

"Woah! This hotel is freakishly huge!" Danny said excited.

The hotel had a crystal light that hung from the ceiling. It also had marble floors, fancy furniture, and a gold desk in the lobby.

"May I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked, "Oh, you must be the Sanchez family." she said, but then looked at Danny as if he was a stranger, "Who is this young man?" she asked, still watching Danny.

"This would be my daughter's friend, Danny Fenton." Mr.Sanchez said.

"He's the one with the whacko family, isn't he?" she whispered in Mr.Sanchez's ear. He nodded.

"Well then, room service will be own here to take your stuff to your rooms in a minute, so fell free to look around." she said as she picked up a magazine and started to read it.

"Poppy? Are me and Danny sharing a room?" Paulina asked her dad.

"If you want to share a room with him." Mr. Sanchez said.

"I do, and please make sure it's a room with one bed." Paulina said slyly.

"Sure honey." Mr.Sanchez said as he asked the lady at the desk for a room like that. Paulina looked over at Danny who was sitting at a chair that faced a window, "He looks so inoccent, well that's about to change." Paulina thought as she took a seat next to Danny.

"The view looks beautiful doesn't it?" Paulina asked Danny. He nodded.

* * *

I probably should of mentioned that Paulina was gonna do it with Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped

Danny walked around the hotel room in pure astonishment, 'This room is awesome!' Danny thought in his head, 'but why is there only one bed, one BIG bed?'

"You like it Danny?" Paulina purred. She knew he couldn't resist her.

"I kinda like the room, but I don't understand why there is only one bed. Shouldn't we call the front desk and get a room with two beds?" Danny suggested unaware of Paulina's plan.

"Oh no, it's fine! I think we should keep the room! I don't mind sharing a bed with..._you._" Paulina said with a _fake _puppy dog smile. (You notice the FAKE is slanted?)

"If you say so." Danny said, giving into Paulina's charm as he walked away to check out the rest of the place.

'_Phew, _it worked! Looks like me and Danny are gonna have _fun _tonight.' Paulina thought with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park...

"GHOST!!" Star screamed in the Nasty Burger. The Nasty Burger was being invaded by ghosts. Skulker was the one leading them.

"Where is Ember?" Skulker asked as he picked up Dash by the front of his shirt.

"I...I...I don't know!" Dash screamed as Skulker dropped him.

Skulker then picked up Sam and held her over a busted table with very sharp points on them.

"Fine, if none of you will tell me where Ember is, then I guess I get this little female as my girlfriend, that is, when she dies." Skulker laughed out loud as he dropped Sam from 30 feet off the ground.

"TUCKER! DO SOMETHING!" Sam screamed as loud as her lungs would let her.

"Hang on Sam! I got ya!" Tucker said as he blasted the table with the Fenton Lipstick, thing. He then held out his arms as he waited for Sam to land in his arms, which she did.

"Thanks Tuck. I owe you one." Sam said as they started running.

"Where are we going?" Tucker asked keeping up with Sam.

"We're going to Danny's house to get his parents to help us." Sam said as they continued to run.

Skulker only watched as the two ran away, "I guess she'll be a fine girlfriend alive. Now where to find Ember? If I was her, where would I go?" Skulker asked himself. Then, an article of Danny Phantom landed on the floor in front of him. Skulker smirked. "Maybe the welp will tell me." Skulker said as he crushed the news paper in his hand.

* * *

Back in Hollywood...

Danny was feeling slightly dizzy after he ate dinner with Paulina and her parents. 'What was in the soda? I feel like I was spinning for an hour.'

Paulina sat there across the table in excitement. She put a little alchol in Danny's soda before she handed out the drinks. 'He might be a geek, but he looks sexy when he's drunk.' Paulina thought happily as Danny slammed his head on the table.

He was starting to get a headache, 'What's wrong with me?' Danny asked himself.

"Danny, why don't you go lay down on the bed and I'll give you a massage?" Paulina said pretending to feel worried.

"Tha sound ni." Danny said sounding like he was drunk. He walked into his and Paulina's room and collapsed on the bed. Paulina sat on top of him and whispered into his ear,"_Now the fun begins!_" she said to Danny. His eyes got wide.

"Wha?" Danny said turning over on his back, now looking up at Paulina, who was now in her bra and underwear.

"Woah Paulina! What are you doing?" Danny asked a bit shocked.

"_Don't worry Danny, we're just gonna play a little game I like to call seduce the Danny._" Paulina said with a seductive smile. Danny backed away until his back was on the door. He turned around to try to open it, but it was locked,'How do her parents let her get away with doing this?' Danny thought to himself as Paulina pinned him to the wall.

Paulina finally forced him to sit on the bed and she started to massage hiim everywhere to find a weak spot on him for her to control him. She found a spot behind his ear because when his shoulders were trying to protect his neck, they suddenly tensed down. _"Good boy Danny! You like that don't you_?" Paulina whispered in his ear. He nodded slowly.

"_Good, now lie down on your back." _Paulina whispered again. Danny layed back looking at Paulina with a glare as she sat on top of him again.

"You're a seductive freak Paulina and I can't believe I actually went with yo..." Danny was interrupted when Paulina pressed her lips firmly to Danny's lips. She put a little tongue into it, which Danny quickly rejected before pulling away. _"Aw, you don't want to play seduce the Danny?" _Paulina said as she started putting her hand down Danny's pants and grabbed his _thing_. (Yeah you know what that _thing_ is)

_"_Paulina...puh...puh...please...I...don...don't wa...wa...want to play this..ga...ga...game!" Danny studdered as Paulina rubbed his thing.

"_Just lay there and relax, it'll be over before you know it."_ Paulina said as she started to kiss his neck. She was now completely naked on top of Danny while he was still fully clothed.

"Wh...wh...why are yo...yo...you..doing th...th...this to me?" Danny asked now in tears. (You would cry too if you were forced to do it with someone)

"_Just for my sexual pleasure and power over you. Now, let's try and continue this game Danny-pooh."_ Paulina said as she licked a tear off of Danny's face.

'What could I do now? Go Ghost? No. That would give her a chance to black-mail me and give her a stronger reason to keep raping me. I'm done. I should just give in.' Danny thought as he continued to cry and he looked up at Paulina with a sad face.

"_Are you just gonna relax and let me control everything?" _Paulina asked as she stopped kissing around Danny's lips and looked into his eyes.

Danny closed his eyes and nodded as a single tear ran down his cheek. Paulina knew she had won and everything was going to go her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapped

* * *

In Amity Park...

"So kids, what happened exactly?" Mr. Fenton asked excited.

"There was a ghost invasion at the Nasty Burger and this robot ghost wanted Sam as his girlfriend because his ghostly ex-girlfriend left him for Danny Phantom." Tucker explained for about the second time today.

"Interesting story Tucker, but what would a robot ghost want a girlfriend that's not a ghost?" Mrs. Fenton asked confused.

"This is going to be awile, isn't it?" Sam asked.

Both Fentons nodded.

"Speaking of Danny Phantom, our little Danny never called us when he got to Hollywood. I wonder why?" Mrs. Fenton asked worried.

"Maybe those ghosts kidnapped him! Their using my son to get to me I tell ya!" Mr. Fenton exclaimed.

* * *

In Hollywood...

"_See Danny. Was that so bad?" _Paulina asked. They were both naked under the covers in the bed. It was probably about 10:30pm now and when Paulina started, it was 6:00pm. Some night huh?

Danny was laying on his back, arms crossed and staring at the ceiling with an angry look on his face. His hair was also messy because sometimes Paulina held Danny's head to her breasts. He didn't want to talk to her at the moment, then he felt a hand on his thing again. Paulina was ready to do it again.

"No. I...I...do...don't...wanna...play...th...th...that...ga...ga...game again Paulina...pluh...pluh...please...I...I...don't want it again." Danny begged. Paulina just put a finger to his lips. "_Danny babe, the game just started! It's a really fun game if you just give in."_ Paulina said as she started kissing Danny's chest and leaving a hickey on his collar bone.

Danny started to cry again,'Why is this happening to _me?_ What did I do to deserve this? I'm just an innoccent boy with ghost powers.'

Paulina was rubbing his thing again and was now kissing him in the lower region of his body.

"Pau...Pau..Paulina?" Danny asked still crying.

She stopped to look at him. He looked really beautiful just laying there naked and upset. "_Yeah Danny babe?"_ Paulina asked as she brushed her lips acrossed Danny's.

"Wh...wh...why did yo...yo...you...pick..m...m...me?" Danny asked more upset than ever.

Paulina smiled a wicked smile, _"You're the only innoccent boy in the whole eighth grade and I had to break that innoccence. I've seen what you've gone through, ex-girlfriends, bullies, not being popular, but now that you're with me, you're plenty popular but still very innoccent looking."_

Tears flowed freely over Danny's cheeks. "You only wa...wa...wanted me because I was innoccent?"

Paulina nodded and started to get to work on Danny's mouth. She put her tongue in his mouth again and this time he actually made-out with her back. She got a little surprised, but she didn't care.

Danny starting thinking again,'I'll make-out back just to please her, but that's it. I can't let her control me and use me as a sex toy.'

She put her hand on Danny's thing and squeezed a little and he made a yelp. Paulina had an idea.

_"Say my name little Danny boy, say my name."_ She said and squeezed a little more.

"PAULINA!" Danny yelled, hating what she was doing to him, 'Now what's she up to?'

_"Good boy Danny, good boy."_ Paulina said, loving the fear in his eyes.

* * *

12:00 Midnight...

Danny was fast asleep, his hair messier than before. Paulina was on the phone with her best friend Star.

_"...And then I ripped off his clothes. It was a piece of cake. He fell for the old 'I only chose you because you're innoccent' speech, but at the same time, looked sexy when he was naked."_ Paulina bragged.

"You got lucky! We got attacked by ghosts! Well, I got to go, my mom's up and she's looking to see who's still awake. Call ya later, bye!"

Paulina hung up the phone and looked at Danny, who was peacefully sleeping in his pajamas. Paulina rolled her eyes,_ "He could have gone to bed naked, I mean there isn't apart of him I haven't seen or touched so why would he put P.J's on? Oh well."_ Paulina said before going to sleep.

* * *

Outside of the Hotel...

Ember was floating in front of Danny and Paulina's room window.

"That's it ghost boy, dream your little dreams because soon, you'll be dreaming of me rocking your world." Ember said as she phased through the window and picked up the sleeping Ghost Boy.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep. I can't wait to do things that the Latino girl did to him except I'll be a little more rough." Ember said as she took Danny and flew off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There are some mentions of Sami Phantom in this chapter and will probably be in this story. She couldn't find Danny because she was in space trying to save Ben and earth from Venom's alien army. So, she doesn't even know Danny's gone.

* * *

Danny woke up and was a little surprised, "Where am I?" Danny asked the darkness. No answer. He sat up and found Ember lying next to him in her purple bra and underwear and once again, he was fully clothed.

"GA!" Danny yelled when he saw her. She smiled back.

"You okay, Baby-Pop?" Ember asked as she got him back on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt.

"I usually never curse, but what the hell is with girls and sex?" Danny yelled as Ember took his shirt off.

"Maybe it's because you're a sexy boy." she said as her face got real close to Danny's.

"Wait, I'm not read to do it with a ghost. I don't even wanna do it with a ghost!" Danny said as he tried to escape, but his hands and body were trapped under Ember, "Why do you want me anyway? You're 23 and I'm 14!"

"First, I'm about 40 something years old but I look younger and I like younger boys, especially if they're as young as you." she said as she grabbed his hair and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Danny could tell that even if he was in ghost-mode, he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Oh and by the way, if you try to escape, you'll be put under a love spell for the rest of your life, and you won't be in love with that goth girl, you'll be in love with me." Ember said. Danny's eyes got wide. 'Definitly don't want to try to escape now.' Danny thought as Ember started to get his pajama pants undone. Danny gasped as cold air hit the lower part of his body.

'She got my pants _and_ boxers off that quickly? I guess she really wants me naked!' Danny thought but then started to get pain inside his member. Ember was sucking on it hard. Danny bit his lip and shut his eyes tight as sweat rolled down his face.

"Em...Em...Ember...st...st...stop! I ha...have a girl...girlfriend already! And she doesn't do...do...do th...this to...to...me!" Danny stuttered trying to keep a moan from escaping. Ember didn't listen. She just sucked harder which put Danny in pain that was 10 times worse than when she started to do that.

Danny started to claw at the sheets below him and bit his lip harder until he thought he would draw blood. He didn't want to be finished off by one of his enemies. He tried to think of Sami doing this, but he knew she would never do this to him, so he continued to feel pain.

'Looks like I'm winning this round.' Ember thought as she continued to suck, but she sucked a little bit harder.

Danny couldn't take this. It hurt so much! He let out a loud yell that could be heard 3 miles away as he continued to struggle against the pain as Ember stopped sucking. He looked at her with so much pain. She didn't finish him off, she was going to let him suffer the pain.

"Either finish this off in front of me or continue to fight the pain." Ember said with a smirk.

One of Danny's worst fears, finishing himself off in front of one of his enemies, especially in front of a _girl _enemy.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Ember said as she took off her bra. Danny started to rubbed his member until the pain went away.

"And I didn't know the goth girl was your girlfriend." Ember said as she got Danny to lay on her lap and she played with his hair.

"She's not my girlfriend." Danny said as he tried to get up, only to have his head pushed back down by Ember.

"Then, who is your girlfriend?" Ember asked as she switched positions and layed behind Danny, stroking his side making Danny want to go to sleep.

"My girlfriend is also half-ghost. Her name is Sami." Danny said trying not to fall asleep.

"So, did you guys do it yet?" Ember asked.

"No, but we've been raped by other people, like right now I'm being raped by YOU!" Danny yelled.

Ember laughed a loud and long evil laugh. Danny just got freaked out.

"Oh, Danny,Danny,Danny. You are just the cutest thing I have ever seen. Well, I'll let you go to sleep tonight, after all, you did have a long night with that Latino girl, so goodnight." Ember said as she rolled over and went to sleep, 'I'll let him go tonight, but next time, it's gonna be all night long!' Ember thought in her head.

* * *

A few hours later...

Ember was asleep and Danny had his pajamas on and he couldn't sleep.

"You know what, I'm gonna run for it and I don't care what she says, I miss my mom,dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Sami." Danny thought of something, "That's it! I'll go to Middleton. Ember hopefully won't know where it is." Danny said as he went ghost and flew out the door.

* * *

In Middleton...

A very worried Sami was flying around town and Amity Park looking for Danny.

She finally called her sister, Sam to see if Danny was at her house.

"You've reached Sam Manson, can't get to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can, bye!" The answering machine said.

"It's no use, I've been looking for him for hours and there's no sign of him." Sami said sadly.

"Sami? Is that you?" a voice below said.

"Danny's in Hollywood." another voice said.

Sami got down to their level. It was Sam and Tucker.

"Sam I've tried calling you and you didn't answer, and no one told me Danny was in Hollywood." Sami said.

"NO I'M NOT!" a far away voice called out.

"Who's there?" Tucker asked as he took out his PDA.

"Tuck, it's me, Danny!" Danny said as he picked Sami up and swung her around like he hadn't seen her in years.

"Why aren't you in Hollywood?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here!" Danny said as he grabbed Sami's hand and was ready to fly,but Sami,Sam, and Tucker refused to move.

"Why do we have to go?" Tucker asked confused.

"Listen, Ember kidnapped me and I accidentally told her about Sami and now she's coming to possibly kill Sami and put me under a love spell so I could be with her for an eternity." Danny explained.

"So, she wants to kill my sister and take you back?" Sam asked.

"Can you people stop talking like I'm not here?" Sami asked a little frustrated.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"We really need to get out of here before..." Danny was cut-off by an explosion.

The was a lot of smoke and fire and out of the fire came Ember.

"I warned you Baby-Pop, now it looks like you'll only have one girlfriend. Now, it's time to say goodbye to your little friends and dead girlfriend!" Ember said as she fired a sonic boom blast. Sam, Sami and Tucker went flying back and crashed into the Bueno Nacho.

"Tucker, Sam, Sami, NO!" Danny started to fly towards the wreckage when Ember switched the knob to the heart and strummed the strings and hit Danny. He tried to fight the spell, but it was stronger than last time before he and the Nicktoons met the Teen Heroes. He tried so hard, that he fell unconscious and turned back to his human form.

"Aw, someone has a headache! Let's get you back to your new home." Ember tried leaving with Danny, but was stopped but a fire blast. Sami's eyes looked like flaming dragon eyes and she was pist and on fire, literally.

"What? Are you jealous because your boyfriend doesn't like you anymore?" Ember laughed but stopped when lightning was going off.

Sami stayed eerily quiet and in a flash of lightning, she disappeared. (If you were Ember or anyone else facing Sami, you would hear the song 'Hell's Bells' playing because Sami is that scary)

"What's the matter Ember? Scared?" Sami said as she appeared and disappeared in another flash of lightning. (in the same voice as the plant Sam from Urban Jungle.)

"Me? Scared? No way!" Ember yelled.

"Really?" Sami said as she reappeared behind Ember. (Sami's new power is able to create lightning and do the disappear and reappear trick in the flashes of lightning, but she reappears in a different spot each time.)

Ember jumped 3ft in the air with eyes wide, "Ye...yeah! I'm not afraid of ...yo..you!" Ember lied.

Sami did a demonic laugh before disappearing and reappearing on top of a gargoyle on the church.

Ember tried hitting Sami with sonic boom blasts, but Sami used her Supernatural speed to dodge each blast.(Supernatural speed is like you see the girl from 'The Ring' or 'The Grudge' or the ghosts on 'A Haunting' use to look scary where they start off slow and get really fast and go slow again. And F.Y.I Sami is more powerful than Danny because she had her powers since she was 7 years-old.)

"Stop moving so I could blast you!" Ember yelled as she continued to try and blast Sami.

"Why should I?" Sami said as she kept walking and disappeared and reappeared behind Ember. Sami grabbed Ember's guitar and threw it to the ground and destroying it into tiny pieces.

"NOOOOO!" Ember yelled as the flame on her head died out. Sam grabbed the 'Fenton Thremos' and sucked Ember inside.

Sam and Sami high-fived each other.


	6. Chapter 6

The End

* * *

In Middleton...

Jazz,Tucker, Sam, KP,Danny's parents and Vlad and Dalvie went to the hospital to visit Danny the next day, who was doing pretty well. Tucker had to have a brown paper bag over his head when they past the offices with needles in them while holding on to Sam's shoulders. Sami went to the hospital with Danny and stayed with him there last night. (She used to do that with her dad when Aunt May was in the hospital in New York.)

"Sami said that they're examining to see if he has any bruises or marks on him just to see if he is severely hurt and Paulina's going to Juvie for a week for rape and emotional pain." KP explained as they waited in the Waiting Room.

"It's about time someone put that shallow witch behind bars!" Sam said angerly as she sat next to KP.

"Visitors for Danny Fenton!" the head nurse called.

The nurse took them to Danny's room, "You might want to be a little quiet, Danny and his one visitor are asleep." the nurse explained.

They walked in to find Danny asleep on the hospital bed and Sami asleep on the one chair with her head rested on her one arm and the other kinda stretched out on the hospital bed next to Danny. Danny's one hand was on top of Sami's hand for comfort for each other.

"Looks like that love spell Ember put on Danny didn't work." Jazz said.

"Aw, aren't they just cute together?" Maddie cooed.

"They sure are honey." Jack whispered.

"At least Daniel still has a caring girlfriend unlike that Paulina girl he had a crush on." Vlad said as Dalvie leaned her head on Vlad's shoulder.

"Those two are a cute couple." Dalvie said as she moved Sami's bangs out of her eyes like Sami's mom does when she falls asleep.

"Maybe we should let them get some sleep, they haven't slept in days." Jazz suggested.

"Bye, bye Danny! We love you and you too Sami!" Maddie whispered to the sleeping couple as she closed the door behind the group of people.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone...

Ember was sitting on her bed when a giant boom went off at her door.

"What's going on out here?" Ember screamed.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY EMBER AND SKULKER!" a crowd of ghosts yelled as Skulker came into the door and closed it behind him and started to walk towards Ember with an evil grin until Ember landed on the bed on her bed with Skulker on top of her.

"Hi honey!" Ember said nervous. "What are you here for?"

"I'm here to make a ghost baby." Skulker said as he stripped Ember of her clothes.

"AHHHHHHH" Ember screamed as the screen fades.

* * *

Then you see a video of a girl coming out of a well and towards your TV and she climbs out and gets you and you die!

* * *

Just Joking. You see a white kid on the screen and he makes a weird noise and rolls into a ball and comes out of the TV and he kills you.


End file.
